


Fake Valentine's Day

by Tisaniere



Series: The Argent-Hale Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy!Chris, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peter and Chris are parents, Valentine's Day, daddy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisaniere/pseuds/Tisaniere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris are married and raising three kids (adopted son Scott and Peter's niece Cora and nephew Derek), with all the challenges that family life bring up. </p><p>'Fake Valentine's Day' - Peter fancies a hark back to his and Chris's old days of romance. At first it seems like it'll never come to pass, but then Chris has a plan up his sleeve.</p><p>~</p><p>“Happy February, my handsome husband.”</p><p>“‘Happy February’ is not a thing.”</p><p>“You know what it means?”</p><p>“That from today it’s February for a whole month?”</p><p>“Yes, <i>and</i> it’s two weeks until Valentine’s day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this series! Thanks so much for the lovely comments on Part 1, here is another for you for Valentine's Day! It's a bit more smutty than fluffy this time, but there is still quite a lot of family feels in there.

**1** ** st** **February**

“Happy February, my handsome husband.”

“‘Happy February’ is not a thing.”

“You know what it means?”

“That from today it’s February for a whole month?”

“Yes, _and_ it’s two weeks until Valentine’s day.”

Chris looked over the top of his magazine at Peter’s hopeful, upturned face. It was 00:01 on February 1st and it was the end of a blissful two days in which a family weekend had been unusually calm, tranquil and restorative. Not that he didn’t love weekends, it was just that they tended to be full of shouting, hours driving the kids between friends’ houses and sports practices, and not enough time in the evenings for the requisite glasses of wine it took to make falling asleep easy.

Monday was on its way and with it both he and Peter returning to work, the kids going back to school, and all hell breaking loose.

“And?”

“What shall we do for Valentine’s day?”

“How about what we do every year?”

“Get a takeaway, watch a movie, drink too much wine, have completely silent drunken sex so we don’t wake the kids, fall asleep and wake up with dry mouth?”

Chris folded the magazine closed and whacked Peter on the head with it, “You make us sound so young and wild.”

“It’s what we do most years. Why not  break tradition?”

Chris dropped the magazine to the floor, turned off the bedside light and shuffled under the blankets. He turned onto his side to face Peter. The only light in the room was the soft nightlight in the hallway shining under the door (a new necessity now that Cora was in the middle of a spate of sleepwalking).

“And do what? Isn’t Valentine’s Day a Saturday this year? Saturdays are the busiest day of the week in this house. I might have to work Saturdays the next few weeks anyway, what with the new project on.”

Peter kissed Chris on the tip of his nose, “We should do something though. Like we used to, back in the day.”

“‘Back in the day’? Oh yeah, because that doesn’t make me feel ancient.”

“If you stopped going on about old you felt, maybe we’d have more romantic Valentine’s days.”

“Then stop making me feel old.”

“I’m serious, Chris. Let’s do something romantic for Valentine’s day. Something fun.”

“Well it would be nice. We haven’t had a chance to do anything like that for a while. It’d be nice to-”

There was a thump in the corridor and both of them sat up.

“Cora?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, it’s my turn.”

 

* * *

 

**4** ** th** **February**

 

“When is Valentine’s Day?” Scott asked with a mock innocence that was - bless him - anything but. 

Chris was at the gym and Peter was home alone looking after the two youngest whilst Derek did extra basketball practice. He was trying his best to organise the meals for the weekend on the back of an old envelope, but Scott’s question had distracted him.

“It’s on the fourteenth.” He paused, straightened up at the side of the kitchen island and cocked his head, “ _Whhhyy_?”

“Just wonderin’,” Scott said with what Peter guessed was supposed to be a casual shrug. Scott was on his second bowl of cereal of the morning and was dressed only in his track pants. His hair was all over the place and he had an Oreo wrapper stuck to his shoulder.

‘He’s going to make some girl very happy one day,’ Peter thought.

“Not thinking about doing something for someone special?”

“No.”

“Got any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“No.”

Peter left it for a moment and went back to the list.

“But if I did, then it’s the fourteenth of February, right?”

“Every year.”

“What do couples _do_ on Valentine’s day? Like you and Dad, what do you do?”

“We do what every married couple with children do. We bend to the pressure of companies and the media to make some sort of romantic gesture, which inevitably gets quashed by family life to the point that it’s exactly like any other night, except we have a niggling sense of guilt that we aren’t trying harder to make it special.”

Scott wrinkled his nose, “That doesn’t sound fun.”

“It’s romantic in its own long-term relationship, married life, got-kids kind of way.”

“So what do people who aren’t married and don’t have kids do?”

“Well, if they are already with someone they might take them out to dinner. Buy them flowers, or chocolates. Maybe go to the movies.”

“And what do they do if they aren’t _with_ anyone but they _want_ to be with someone?” Scott asked slyly.

“Valentine’s Day is a good day, if you want to woo someone.”

“What’s ‘woo’?”

“That’s the problem with your generation,” Peter grinned. He scratched a line through something on the list, “It means charming someone and showing them how much you care, with the hope that they’ll want a relationship with you.”

“Right.”

Scott looked seconds away from starting to take notes.

“How do you woo someone?”

“Depends what the person you are wooing likes. It might be chocolates, or flowers, or music, or just something nice that they like to do.”

“Hm,” Scott hummed, “Right. Valentine’s Day sounds confusing.”

“Need a hand planning yours?”

“No,” Scott snapped, “No, no, it’s fine, I’m fine, I don’t have anything - anyone, I mean - it’s fine, it’s cool.”

“O-K.”

Peter folded up the list and slid it into his back pocket. Scott couldn’t keep a secret. He was just too damn honest, which was great when it came to parenting him. Soon he would spill his guts and it sounded like Peter and Chris would be helping their fourteen year old organise his Valentine’s day, rather than one of their own. It was adorable. Cora was too young for this sort of thing and Derek was…well, Derek was Derek.

“So who’s the special girl then, Scott? Is is that girl Kira you keep mentioning?”

“Oh my god, Pop, no, what are you-, no, no there’s nothing going on with Kira. I mean with _friends_ , ew, no, Pop, stop!” Scott garbled in a long stream of words and hand gestures that were fast enough to rival one of Stiles’s rants.

“ _God_!” Scott growled and flounced off to his room.

 

* * *

 

**8** ** th** **February**

“Can I go for ice cream this weekend?” Cora asked Chris. She grabbed hold of the door frame and swung around it into his office with a flutter of her eyelashes.

“When?”

“Saturday.”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“Whatever,” she said, running a hand through the front of her chocolate brown hair.

“What does ‘whatever’ mean?”

“Can I go for ice cream or not?”

“With who?”

“Just a friend.”

“A male friend?”

“Chris!” she huffed, “Stop. He just said he wanted to go for a sundae this Saturday, that’s all.”

“Who is he?”

“A boy from school. He’s on the boys’ soccer team.”

“Name?”

“I’m not telling you, Chris, because you’ll do some sort of creepy background check on him and then be all strange and ask him about his Dad’s parking tickets from twenty years ago or something, and then he will think I live in a house of weirdos.”

“Then why did you come and ask me, why didn’t you ask Peter?”

“Because my uncle is the biggest weirdo of you all!”

Chris bit back a laugh, “Alright, alright, Cora, I’m sorry. It just took me by surprise a bit. You’re _eleven_ and you’re going on a date. It’s just…grown up.”

“It’s not a date, it’s ice cream.”

She was right, it seemed innocent enough. That still didn’t mean his hackles were raised a little.

“Ok, ok. Is it just you and this boy?”

“No. There’s another girl and another boy.”

“So like a double date?”

“Maybe I should have asked Peter instead.”

  

**10** ** th** **February**

“You are never going on one of those three day trips again,” Chris growled against Peter’s lips as they grappled, clawed and pulled to get as close to one another as they could. They needed to wrap themselves around each other and feel each other again after three days and two nights in separate states. These three day trips were becoming more and more frequent and Chris hated them. Peter was in charge of the damn company, why couldn’t he just say no?

Peter winced as the back of his head knocked against a slat in the cupboard door.

“Or what, you’re going to knock me out?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“The kids missed you as well. Cora and Scott kept asking when you were back. Derek didn’t but, you know, he’s-”

“Derek?”

“Yeah.”

There wasn’t a whole lot of room or air left between them to keep talking. The only sounds were the thump of their bodies hitting the bed, the whack of Peter’s jacket being discarded, and then out of nowhere there was a tentative knock at the door.

“Chris?”

Chris rolled off Peter with trained smoothness and sighed over to the door.

“Yeah?”

Cora was standing in the hallway, her hair standing on end and squinting against the nightlight.

“I heard the front door.”

“Don’t worry Cora, it was just Peter, he got back a little later than we thought.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“It’s alright sweetheart, go back to sleep.”

“Ok.”

She rubbed her face with the sleeve of her long grey pyjama top and shuffled back to her room. But before Chris could shut the door their one year old Rottweiler Bostick   saw his opportunity, thundered from his position at the top of the stairs, into the bedroom and onto the bed. Before either Peter or Chris could react he had circled the bed three times and then curled himself into a ball right in the centre. Peter, who was still stretched out along the bottom of the bed and had his shirt ridden up to his neck, leant across a hand and rested it on the massive dog’s head.

“So clearly that was all we are getting tonight.”

Chris crawled onto the bed on the other side of Bostick.

“No more three-day trips.”

“I will try my best.”

“No. You are the boss, you will make it happen. No more three day trips.”

“Fine, fine.”

They stripped and climbed into bed, with Bostick acting like a solid wall between the two of them. Chris reached across the darkness to run a hand through Peter’s hair, but his husband was already fast asleep.

* * *

 

**Friday 13th February - 8am**

“It’s Friiiday the thirrteeenth,” Scott said in an attempt at a ‘spooky’ voice, “Mwahahahaha.”

Cora slapped his hands away, “Stop it, don’t be stupid.”

“Friday the 13th is the unluckiest day of the year, Cora.”

“If something bad is gonna happen, it’s going to happen today,” Stiles added through a mouthful of cereal.

“No it’s not.”

“It’s true. You’d better watch out. Something might fall off a roof, or the brakes might fail on your school bus, or you might choke on your lunch.”

“Oh and look out for anyone called Jason.”

“Why?”

“Ah, Stiles, I think we need to show her the film.”

“No, no, no,” Chris said, swooping in with his own breakfast in hand, “No, you don’t, boys, she’s eleven. She’s too young to see Friday 13th. As are you.”

“We’re very mature for our age.”

“Stiles you have a cheerio stuck to your chin.”

“That’s why he doesn’t have a date for tomorrow,” Cora said, finding the chance to get her own back.

“Oh, what, and ice cream with some spotty ten year old is?”

“He’s twelve, actually. And I like ice cream, and I can’t wait, and it’s more than you two losers have.”

“Guys you’re going to be late for school. Come on, come on. Stiles, is your Dad still ok to have you and Scott tonight?”

“Yeah, he gets off his shift this afternoon. He’s not back on until tomorrow morning.”

“Great, great. Come on everyone get moving, the bus will be here soon.”

“Why aren’t you taking us in?”

“Other plans, Scott, other plans. Got your stuff for Stiles’s tonight? Remember Peter and I might be at work later so you can’t pick anything up.”

“Got it all.”

“Cora, got your stuff for Emma’s?”

“Yep.”

“Chris, when’s Derek back from his basketball camp thing?”

“Tomorrow. And you’re now officially late, come _on_.”

 

**Friday 13th - 9am** **  
**

“Whoa, what time is it? Chris, why didn’t my alarm go off?”

“I turned it off.”

Chris slunk over the bed and lay himself over Peter’s prone body.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. Why did you turn my alarm off?”

“Because I want to tell you about our plans for Valentine’s Day.”

“What? Chris, I have to-”

“Wait, wait, let me tell what I have planned for Valentine’s Day."  
  
"Er. Ok."

"We’re going to have to get up early because Derek needs picking up after basketball camp. Then we need to grab Cora from her sleepover because she wants to get back in time to get ready for an ice cream date with that boy of hers. I checked out his family, by the way, the mother has a few disturbances of the peace from her college days but otherwise looks fine. And then we need to drive her to the date. We need to have Stiles from the afternoon onwards because Stilinski is working, and for a few hours it’ll be _just_ Stiles, because Scott is going on a date with Kira. Oh, and you are going to have to drive Scott to that because I have to do a few hours work including that bitch of a phone call to the guys in Texas. Then I imagine we’ll spend an evening with a moping Stiles until Scott comes back. And Derek. Who will be…I don’t know, being Derek.”

Peter squinted up at him with only one eye, “My god. That’s so romantic my heart is pounding. You made me sleep in and miss an hour of work to hear _that_?”

“Let me finish. That’s what’s happening tomorrow, for everyone _else_ ’s Valentine’s Day. But not for us. Our Valentine’s Day is today.”

Peter frowned, “I don’t get it.”

“You were right, we should do a few more things like we did in the old days.”

“Right. And?"

“There’s no way we can get tomorrow off for our own Valentine’s Day so I’m  changing it to today. Scott is going to stay at Stiles’s tonight straight after school. Cora has a sleepover at that girl Emma’s house and Derek is at basketball camp until tomorrow. I’m taking today off in lieu and I rang your office and told them you were having the day off because, well, you’re the boss. So we have from now until about 8am tomorrow morning alone. No kids. No work. The whole house to ourselves. Except Bostick, of course. But I bought him a new dog bed and he can sleep in that tonight.”

“Wow. You were…thorough.”

Chris laughed softly, “Thank you.”

“Well...happy Valentine’s Day then.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

**1pm**

“My god. I have to say that was an impressive display of stamina.”

“Why do you think I’ve been going to the gym the last few days?”

Peter was panting so hard that it hurt to laugh, “You still surprise me sometimes Argent.”

“Why thank you Hale.”

 

**3pm**

“We haven’t cooked together in ages.”

“Try and butch it up all you like, Chris, but this is baking. We’re baking together. Like teenage girls.”

“What’s girly about these manly chocolate gooey centre heart-shaped muffins?”

“Everything.”

 

**4pm**

 

“Been a while since we had sex in the bath.”

“We’ve got so much mopping up to do.”

“Oh way to ruin the mood, Chris.”

“You could watch whilst I did the mopping naked.”

“Hm, ok, that just about saves it.”

 

**6pm**

 

“We’re normally making dinner around now.”

“And today I’m licking chocolate off your stomach. Gotta love fake Valentine’s Days.”

 

**6:45pm**

“Don’t you think Scott will be suspicious if he sees our car still in the driveway this evening, when you told him we’d be out? He’s only next door.”

“Peter I love our son, but do you really think that he is that observant?”

“No, you’re right.”

“Where do you want to do it now?”

“Hmm…maybe in the walk-in wardrobe?”

“I like it.”

 

**8.30pm**

“Why are we watching Friday 13th?”

“Scott gave me the idea. You mean a slasher flick isn’t what you fancied on our fake Valentine’s Day?”

“Not at all.”

“Why? You scared, Peter?”

Peter huffed and bit down on the curve of Chris’s ear. They were in their bed and as naked as the day they were born. Bostick was breaking in his new doggie bed and so they were blissfully alone together amongst the very rumpled sheets.

“As if.”

“It’s ok if you are, you know. I’m here to protect you. If it gets scary you can hide behind me.”

“How about we turn this stupid movie off and I get behind you right now?”

 

 

**10pm**

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Peter ducked down to kiss his husband softly, “Thank you for organising fake Valentine’s Day. I love it. I don’t think we’ve had a day by ourselves since we first adopted Scott.”

They carried on the kiss for a few minutes more, and it was the only sound in the darkness of their bedroom. Beyond the door Bostick snored in his bed but the rest of the house was silent.

“What makes you think it’s over?”

“It’s not?”

“Well back in the day we wouldn’t have stopped now, would we? We’d have gone on all night.”

Peter cocked an eyebrow, “Yes. We would have.”

“Fancy reliving our glory days?”

“Oh god yes,” Peter whispered into Chris’s lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think! I am so happy to see lots of other Peter/Chris fans *waves manically*


End file.
